Um Bom Ferimento
by FireKai
Summary: Wincest. Dean e Sam estão juntos e felizes, continuando com o seu trabalho de caçadores. Quando, durante uma caçada, Dean é ferido por um lobisomem, cabe a Sam tratar dele, mas Dean tem outras ideias. Oneshot.


**Título: **Um Bom Ferimento

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Wincest, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Dean e Sam

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Wincest. Dean e Sam estão juntos e felizes, continuando com o seu trabalho de caçadores. Quando, durante uma caçada, Dean é ferido por um lobisomem, cabe a Sam tratar dele, mas Dean tem outras ideias. Oneshot.

**Um Bom Ferimento**

Dean Winchester saltou para o lado, evitando o ataque do lobisomem. A garra do lobo passou apenas a centímetros da cara de Dean. Sam pegou no Colt e atirou, mas o lobisomem saltou e a bala não lhe acertou. Aproveitando um momento de distracção de Dean, que tinha olhado na direcção de Sam quando este tinha disparado, o lobisomem investiu novamente sobre ele.

Desta vez a garra acertou em cheio no peito de Dean, fazendo-lhe um golpe no peito e atirando-o ao chão. O lobisomem saltou para cima de Dean, pronto para atacar novamente, mas Sam foi mais rápido e voltou a disparar. Segundos depois, o lobisomem caiu no chão, morto.

Sam correu para o irmão e ajoelhou-se sobre ele. A marca da garra do lobisomem era bem visível na camisola rasgada de Dean e o sangue proveniente da ferida jorrava abundantemente. Num movimento rápido, Sam retirou o casaco que tinha vestido e amarrou-o à volta da ferida de Dean.

"Temos de ir ao hospital." disse Sam.

"Não, não podemos. As pessoas vão fazer demasiadas perguntas." disse Dean, numa voz rouca. "Tu consegues cuidar da ferida."

"Dean, a ferida parece grave."

"Não importa. Vamos voltar para o motel e depois podes tratar da minha ferida. Tenho a certeza que consegues. Confio em ti."

Sam hesitou mas acabou por concordar. Não valia a pena discutir com Dean. Ele estava irredutível e o tempo que perderiam a discutir seria melhor usado para levar Dean de volta ao motel onde estavam instalados.

Com dificuldade, Sam ajudou Dean a caminhar até ao Impala. O corpo do lobisomem ficou estendido na rua, esquecido. Na manhã seguinte iriam encontrar apenas o corpo de um homem com um ferimento de bala e nada mais.

Sam conduziu o Impala rapidamente, chegando ao motel em poucos minutos. Depois de estacionar o carro, ajudou Dean a sair do Impala e levou-o até ao quarto, deitando-o na cama. Logo de seguida, Sam foi buscar ligaduras e produtos para desinfectar a ferida.

"Dean, isto vai doer." avisou Sam.

"Já suportei coisas piores."

Sam desapertou o casaco que tinha prendido à volta da ferida e tirou a camisola destruída e ensanguentada a Dean. A ferida tinha mau aspecto, mas Sam achou que podia ser pior. Sam começou a cuidar da ferida, desinfectando-a com cuidado. Dean soltou apenas um arquejo, apesar de Sam saber que ele devia estar com bastantes dores.

Depois da ferida estar desinfectada, Sam ligou-a cuidadosamente. De seguida, sorriu a Dean.

"Já está. Tiveste sorte. A ferida não era tão profunda como eu pensava." disse Sam. "Agora tens de tomar alguma coisa para as dores."

"Não preciso nada disso. Consigo aguentar bem as dores." protestou Dean.

"Dean, não sejas orgulhoso. Vou arranjar-te os comprimidos e vais tomá-los. Não discutas."

Dean cruzou os braços e não protestou mais. Sam foi até à sua mochila e tirou de lá uma caixa com alguns comprimidos, roubados do último hospital onde tinham estado. Depois deu alguns a Dean, juntamente com uma garrafa de água que tirou também da mochila. Dean tomou os comprimidos.

"Óptimo. Agora hás-de ficar bem." disse Sam, mais aliviado e satisfeito. "Uma boa noite de sono há-de ajudar bastante."

"Isso, se eu conseguir dormir." disse Dean.

"Hás-de conseguir." disse Sam.

"Bem, contigo ao meu lado, acho que é mais provável eu dormir bem." disse Dean, sorrindo.

Sam abanou negativamente a cabeça.

"Dean, convém que durmas sozinho. A ferida tem de sarar e eu posso, sem querer, enquanto estou a dormir, tocar nela ou acabar por rebolar para cima de ti e não convém nada."

"Noutra altura, não me importava nada que rebolasses para cima de mim." disse Dean, piscando o olho.

Sam não conseguiu evitar sorrir. Quanto tempo já tinha passado desde que eles estavam juntos, como um casal? Seis, sete meses? Parecia que já era há uma eternidade. Afinal, pensava Sam, ele e Dean sempre tinham estado juntos, não como agora, mas sempre tinham estado ao lado um do outro.

E depois, quando ambos tinham descoberto que afinal o que sentiam um pelo outro ia muito além dos laços familiares, o pânico tinha-se instalado. Eram irmãos, não podiam ter nada um com o outro. No entanto, depois de tentarem cada um seguir o seu caminho, viram que não era possível.

Sempre tinham estado juntos e continuaram a estar. Sim, poderiam estar a cometer um pecado, mas quem podia condená-los, quando ambos estavam felizes juntos? E assim eles tinham começado uma relação, cada um dando o melhor de si, continuando a serem companheiros e camaradas, mas agora com a adição do factor físico na relação.

"Vá Dean, tens de dormir agora. E não, não vou dormir contigo."

Dean bufou, zangado.

"Ai é? Pois quando eu estiver bom, depois sou eu que não vou querer dormir contigo." disse ele.

"Dean, como se isso fosse possível. Parece que as tuas hormonas estão sempre em ebulição. Não consegues passar um dia sem me saltar em cima."

"Ah... bem... ora, eu disse que não ia dormir contigo. Dormir. Não falei em mais nada."

Sam sorriu e puxou os cobertores para cobrir Dean.

"Vá lá, descansa para recuperares depressa."

"Falas como se eu fosse uma criança, Sammy."

"Às vezes pareces, Dean."

Dean resmungou novamente e fechou os olhos. Sam ficou a observá-lo durante alguns minutos, até que percebeu que Dean estava com uma respiração mais regular e tinha adormecido. Sam deitou-se na cama do lado e suspirou. Desta vez até tinha sido bom o quarto ter duas camas.

Apesar de Sam e Dean estarem juntos e não terem vergonha disso, para muitas pessoas, principalmente os mais velhos, a relação deles era mal vista, não porque a maioria soubesse que eles eram irmãos, mas sim porque eram ambos homens. E assim, quando ficavam em motéis, Sam e Dean costumavam pedir sempre quartos com duas camas e depois, à noite, juntavam as camas e dormiam juntos.

Mas desta vez, como Dean estava a recuperar, não seria assim. Sam ficou alguns minutos deitado na cama, pensando na sua vida, na caçada que tinha terminado nessa noite e, obviamente, em Dean. Felizmente a situação não tinha sido assim tão grave, mas Sam receava que qualquer dia uma das caçadas deles fosse fatal.

Já bastava Dean ter ido parar ao Inferno e voltar. Não iria suportar perdê-lo outra vez. Sam cobriu-se com o lençol e os cobertores, fechou os olhos e pouco depois, estava a dormir. As horas foram passando. Sam acordou sobressaltado quando ouviu um grito.

Abriu os olhos rapidamente e levantou-se da cama. Como caçador que era, tinha de estar sempre atento e pronto para agir. No entanto, não era nenhum monstro que o ameaçava ou nenhuma pessoa inocente que ia a passar na rua e estava a ser atacada. Tinha sido Dean que tinha gritado. Dean estava agora sentado na cama, parecendo ofegante.

"Dean, o que se passou?" perguntou Sam, preocupado, aproximando-se da outra cama.

"Não foi nada, Sammy. Volta para a tua cama e dorme."

"Dean, eu ouvi-te gritar." disse Sam. "Tiveste outra vez outra lembrança do Inferno?"

Dean hesitou durante dois segundos, mas depois acenou afirmativamente.

"Calma Dean, já passou. Sei que esses sonhos devem ser complicados. Quando eu tinha visões, elas também não eram fáceis." disse Sam.

"Se estivesses ao meu lado, tenho a certeza que não teria tido esta lembrança... este pesadelo." murmurou Dean.

"Dean... eu não tenho poder nenhum sobre o que tu sonhas ou o que te lembras."

"Mas ter-te perto de mim, acalma-me e eu consigo dormir mais descanso, o que faz com que eu normalmente não tenha estas lembranças a assombrar-me enquanto estou a dormir." disse Dean.

Sam suspirou.

"Dean, és tão chantagista. Estás a tentar convencer-me a dormir contigo hoje, por causa do teu pesadelo."

"Sammy..."

"Vá, chega-te para lá. A estas horas já não vou mexer na minha cama para a pôr ao lado da tua. Dormimos mais apertados."

Dean sorriu.

"Obrigado Sammy."

Dean chegou-se para o lado e Sam deitou-se na cama também.

"Agora, vê se dormes." disse Sam.

De seguida, Dean passou o braço por cima do peito de Sam.

"Agora, com certeza que vou dormir melhor." murmurou Dean.

Pouco depois, tanto Sam, como Dean tinham adormecido. Na manhã seguinte, quando Sam acordou, abriu os olhos e viu que Dean já estava acordado e estava a olhar para ele.

"Bom dia, Dean."

"Bom dia, Sammy."

"O que estás a fazer?"

"Estava a ver-te dormir, só isso."

"Hum... como te sentes?"

"Sinto-me bem."

"Tens algumas dores?" perguntou Sam.

"Não te preocupes. Não é nada que eu não consiga suportar."

"Dean, não te faças de forte. Vou mudar-te a ligadura, vais tomar o pequeno-almoço e depois tomas novamente os comprimidos."

Dean não protestou. Não valia a pena e sempre era melhor não sentir dores. De seguida, Sam foi buscar outras ligaduras e afins e refez o curativo de Dean. Mais tarde, os dois foram tomar o pequeno-almoço a uma pastelaria perto do motel e Dean tomou os comprimidos.

"Vamos dar uma volta." sugeriu Dean. "Estou farto de estar fechado no quarto."

Eles caminharam pela cidade e depois foram até ao parque da cidade, onde passearam perto do lago. Sentaram-se nuns bancos de jardim, observando os pombos a voar para comerem o milho que um casal idoso lhes estava a dar do outro lado do lago.

"Quem vê este cenário não imagina o que nós temos de viver todos os dias." disse Dean. "Não imagina o que temos de enfrentar, pelos perigos que temos de passar..."

"Preferias ter uma vida normal e sem sobressaltos?"

Dean hesitou um pouco.

"Não, acho que não. Uma vida completamente normal não é o meu estilo. E claro, o que fazemos é importante. Salvamos pessoas, tornamos o mundo mais seguro." disse Dean. "Mas gostava de ter alguns momentos de paz."

"Neste momento, temos paz."

Dean abanou a cabeça, sorrindo.

"Sim. Tens razão. Não devíamos estar a perder tempo a conversar sobre os perigos da nossa vida."

"Tu é que puxaste a conversa."

Logo de seguida, Dean aproximou-se mais e beijou Sam, que correspondeu ao beijo, mas afastou-se segundos depois.

"Dean, há várias pessoas por aqui. Não nos devíamos estar a beijar. Já sabes que nem toda a gente vê com bons olhos a relação entre dois homens e..."

"Não quero saber. Que direito têm eles de nos julgar? Não são melhores que nós. Muita gente vive a vida sem fazer nada de significativo. Mas nós, Sammy, nós fazemos a diferença, com o nosso trabalho. E agora, se eu te quero beijar, beijo-te e pronto. Não quero saber dos outros."

Sam sorriu e de seguida, Dean voltou a beijá-lo. Beijaram-se várias vezes, até que Sam se afastou e se levantou.

"Chega Dean. Nada de excitações. Lembra-te que estás ferido."

"Oh, não sejas desmancha-prazeres, Sammy." disse Dean, levantando-se também. "Vem cá."

Sam começou a recuar, enquanto Dean se aproximava para o tentar beijar.

"Dean, chega."

"Vá lá, Sammy..."

"Não. Chega de beijos."

"Sammy, cuidado!"

Mas de seguida, com tantos recuos, Sam deu um passo atrás, desequilibrou-se e caiu dentro do lago. Como Sam era bastante alto, a água apenas lhe dava pela cintura, mas ele tinha ficado completamento molhado.

"Ups, coitado de ti, Sammy, estás todo encharcado." disse Dean, rindo-se.

"Dean, não tem graça." disse Sam, irritado. "A culpa é toda tua!"

"Minha? Eu não te empurrei para dentro do lago." disse Dean.

Sam saiu do lago e tentou escorrer alguma água das suas roupas.

"Agora temos de voltar ao quarto do motel. Tenho de mudar de roupa." disse Sam.

Eles começaram a fazer o caminho de volta. Dean ia sorrindo. Um momento de paz, uns beijos e algumas risadas já compensavam o ferimento que lhe tinha sido feito na noite anterior. Mas Dean não estava disposto a ficar apenas por aí.

_"Quando chegarmos ao motel e o Sam se despir para mudar de roupa, vou entrar em acção e hei-de conseguir que ele fique nuzinho por muito tempo." pensou Dean, sorrindo. "Sim. Eu estou ferido, mas não importa. Vamos divertir-nos os dois."_

E Dean continuou a sorrir até chegaram ao motel, enquanto Sam continuava irritado. Mais tarde, já deitados na cama do motel, Dean continuava a sorrir e Sam também já estava alegre.

_"Tenho de me ferir mais vezes." pensou Dean. "Afinal, parece que não traz assim tantas coisas más."_


End file.
